As the demand increases for varying types of applications within mobile telecommunications networks, service providers must constantly upgrade their systems in order to reliably provide this expanded functionality. What was once a system designed simply for voice communication has grown into an all-purpose network access point, providing access to a myriad of applications including text messaging, multimedia streaming, and general Internet access. As seen in second and third generation networks, voice services must be carried over dedicated voice channels and directed toward a circuit-switched core, while other services are transmitted via the Internet Protocol (IP) and directed to a different, packet-switched core. This led to unique problems regarding application provision, metering and charging, and quality of experience (QoE) assurance.
In an effort to simplify the dual core approach of the second and third generations, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has recommended a new network scheme it calls Long Term Evolution (LTE). In an LTE network, all communications are carried over an IP channel from user equipment (UE) to an all-IP core called the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). The EPC then provides gateway access to other networks while ensuring an acceptable QoE and charging a subscriber for their particular network activity.
The 3GPP generally describes the components of the EPC and their interactions with each other in a number of technical specifications. Specifically, 3GPP TS 29.212, 3GPP TS 29.213, and 3GPP TS 29.214 describe the Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF), Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF), and Bearer Binding and Event Reporting Function (BBERF) of the EPC. These specifications further provide some guidance as to how these elements interact in order to provide reliable data services and charge subscribers for use thereof.
For example, 3GPP TS 29.212 provides guidance on the format of messages passed between the various components. 3GPP TS 29.212 specifies that the EPC components will communicate using the Diameter Protocol and Attribute Value Pairs (AVPs). 3GPP TS 29.212 also specifies that the PCEF or BBERF may report events affecting network communication to the PCRF. It specifies how and when the PCEF or BBERF should report these events. 3GPP TS 29.212 also specifies the format for reporting other events such as termination of IP-CAN sessions and bearers.
The specifications allow a great deal of flexibility in reporting events. For example, 3GPP TS 29.212 allows the PCRF to set event triggers to indicate which events the other components should report. Additionally, the Diameter Protocol allows event messages to contain multiple AVPs without a specific order. This degree of flexibility however creates problems of interoperability as component manufacturers implement the specification differently. Moreover, implementations have changed over time and legacy systems may use different message formats.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a more flexible method of message handling at the PCRF. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a method for handling messages that increases interoperability and decreases message volume.